


Under The Stars

by hotsummersimping



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsummersimping/pseuds/hotsummersimping
Summary: after a case spencer takes you on a special date to your favorite place
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Under The Stars

like after every case you had a few hours, usually a night off before flying back to d.c. and tonight wasn't different. the case was solved, unsub was in custody and you and the team had a few hours for yourself.   
you usually spent those few hours either alone or with spencer just wandering around the town. you had planned to do that tonight as well but spencer told you earlier today that he has something planned for you. 

back in your hotel room you got ready, after all you're not gonna go on a date in clothes you chased the unsub in. spencer was already waiting for you in front of your room door. he offered you his elbow and you happily accepted it. on your way out of the hotel you saw the team in hotel bar, pushing thoughts of last case back into their mind with help of alcohol. you didn't have to care about those thoughts now, you had spencer by your side and you were sure in for a wonderful night.   
with spencer all bad thoughts and memories from horrific cases you see each week were suddenly gone, like those cases never even happened. there sure were there but spencer's hug, kiss or just his hands holding yours buried them deep down in your brain. it was like he was your medicine against nightmares. 

you made your way downtown, walking hand in hand, talking about all sorts of things. spencer hasn't stopped talking from the moment you left the hotel door. he always had something to say. he usually pointed at things and told you about everything he has read about each place. as always you were amazed, it has amazed you even after all the years of knowing him, how much he has to say. he remembers everything to detail, but that's of course his eidetic memory. he would also made up these little stories about those places just to make you smile or laugh, but you obviously knew they weren't real, it was his way to bring you to smile, and gosh how much he loves when you smile. best stories were the ones that had a touch of his favorite halloween, scary little stories he made up so he can pretend he's protecting you against bad spirits surrounding you. 

you had walked for a quiet a while and you at this point has wondered where in the hell is spencer taking you. it was pretty far away from the hotel, which was unusual because you   
mostly stayed around the hotel area. but not today, today he had dragged you almost all across the town. it was a small town so everything was technically close to each other but of course getting somewhere on feet always takes longer. but after a short while you had arrived to your destination.  
spencer stood you in front of the big, white building that you had recognized from before. it was observatory, where you came to question a suspect at the beginning of the week. 

"i thought we could have a private visit. just you and me" he smiled and lead you to the door.

the observatory was indeed empty. only the exhibitions were lit up, creating a path to the main room of the observatory. you stepped inside and spencer helped you take off your bag and coat that he placed next to door, so you have your hands empty. 

he took you by hand and slowly started walking down the lit up path. the walls were covered with facts about planets and universe in general. the space always fascinated you and you told about it to spencer on many occasions, so it wasn't that much big of a suprise when he brought you here. as you walked down to the main hall, spencer wouldn't stop talking about the beginning of universe. by the time you got to the door he had told you the entire history of space. he stopped you before you could enter the door.

he stood in front of you, with biggest grin on his face. you knew that there was gonna be something magical behind the door, but spencer's smile just confirmed it. this may be the best date ever, you thought 

"everything behind this door is just for you y/n. so let it sink in, enjoy it. all i know is that it's gonna be beautiful and that you're gonna love it" his smile kept growing with each word that left his mouth. 

right before he opened the door he kissed you gently on your lips. the door opened and you were welcomed by a purple lightning coming from the hall. you entered the room and immidiately looked up. the whole ceiling was filled with stars, constellations, planets. it felt like you were there in space. tears filled your eyes, no one has ever done anything like this for you. 

for a second you looked down and saw spencer in the hall as well, looking at you with the biggest smile in the whole world. you immidiately rushed to him and gave him the biggest yet most gentliest, filled with love kiss. your arms wrapped around his neck, his right hand softly placed on your cheek and his other arm wrapped around your waist. after the kiss you both looked up to see all the stars above you. the whole ceiling was filled with them. your body was full of emotions you never felt all at once. 

"i love you" you whispered to spencer when you looked into his eyes that were reflecting all the colors of galaxies that were floating above you.

"i love you too, y/n" his forehead touched yours and his hips started slowly sway into sides.

this was his nodd for you to slowly start dancing. you closed your eyes to comprehend everything that's happening. this was the happiest and most in love you ever were. you stood there under the stars, wrapped in spencer's arms, slowly swaying to music that was only playing in your minds. you could cry but you didn't wanna ruin this perfect moment. 

after a while spencer suggested that you two would lay down on ground and that way get a better look at star-filled roof. you layed there his hand under your head to keep you more comfortable. he started poiting at constellations and naming them. the fact that he remembered all of this because of you made your heart fill with warmth. 

"and that right there is cassiopeia, it was named after a queen in greek mythology. she was boasted about her unrivaled beauty. i bet if you were alive back then she'd have a rival and would probably lose because if anything, your beauty in our modern world is unrivaled" oh, how much you love when spencer flirts with facts.

he told you probably everything there is to know about space. he obviously has done his homework before coming here.   
after what felt like hours he jumped back on his feet and dragged you up as well. 

"before we leave, let's dance one more time" he said in the calmest voice possible. 

you didn't hesitate and immidiately put your left hand on his back and your right hand into his left hand. your face was buried in his chest and his right hand was chasing down your lower back. you slowly danced to the sound of spencer's humming. he was humming your favorite song, that he loved dance to with you. if you were cheesy enought you would've called it your song. he spinned you under his hand, kissed your neck gently and tried to make you laugh all while dancing around the room. 

after the dance he pulled you in for another kiss. you could feel all the passion and love in his kiss. he couldn't have ended the already perfect night with anything else. 

on your way out of the observatory he spinned you a few times making you almost fall into his arms. 

"thank you for all of this. i gotta be honest but it was the best date in the whole world. god, how much i love you dr reid" you smiled at him and you could see how he blushed.

"anything for my star. i love you too agent y/l/n" he smiled back and kissed your cheek. 

the sun was already rising when you left the building. you got a few hours of sleep before leaving with rest of the team back home. although you left the town, the memories of that night stayed with you forever.


End file.
